Anniversary
by Allyson
Summary: Edmund gives Peter some advice: "Susan and I were so worried about keeping Lucy and Mr Tumnus distracted from the date," Edmund murmured, almost to himself. "And all this time we should have been keeping an eye on you."


_Narnia_ – Anniversary

By Allyson

(_A/N_ – I don't own anything to do with _Narnia_ – it all belongs to C. S. Lewis)

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star," Mr Tumnus paused in uncertainty.

"How I . . ." prompted Lucy, kindly and ever-patiently.

Mr Tumnus smiled gratefully and continued, "How I wondered what you are . . ."

Edmund didn't care what his Mother had always told him, at that moment he really did believe that he was going to die of boredom. Glancing over his book at his sister, Edmund guessed Susan was suffering too. One of her arms wore pink marks where she'd been pinching herself in an effort not to fall asleep on her sewing. Outside the rain continued to pour down, trapping everyone indoors.

Looking idly around the room, Edmund frowned as he realised Peter was nowhere in sight. Speaking in a low tone of voice so as not to disturb Lucy and Mr Tumnus, Edmund asked Susan, "Where's Peter?"

Seeming to realise her older brother's absence, Susan replied, "I think he went to the bathroom, but that was quite a while ago."

"He's probably trying to avoid all that mistletoe you girls insisted on putting everywhere," scowled Edmund. "Poor chap's been mugged by half the Cair's population."

"It's traditional," repeated Susan, amused, for the hundredth time.

Edmund rolled his eyes as he put his book down. "I'm going to rescue him."

Edmund slipped out of the room to the sound of Susan's suppressed laughter. Skirting every archway that sported the evil plant, Edmund managed to work his way round to the Cair's main entrance without succumbing to the mistletoes effects on the passing by female servants. The big hallway was empty and Edmund made to go upstairs, when a noise near by the half-opened main doors made him reconsider. Stepping closer, Edmund discovered his missing brother standing just in the doorway, watching the rain pour down in front of him.

"Hello, Ed," greeted Peter, without turning around.

Edmund tried not to look startled as he stood beside his brother in silence. After watching the rain for a long minute and trying not to shiver from the cold, Edmund stole a look at Peter's expressionless face.

"Pete, you're going to catch pneumonia if you stay out here," he commented lightly.

One corner of Peter's mouth lifted into a small smile before dying again. "Yes, Susan," he murmured.

Edmund shot him a mock-glare, replying, "Not funny."

His reply caused the smile to briefly reappear again on Peter's face before disappearing just as quickly. Stepping in front of his older brother, ignoring the rain that instantly ran down the back of his shirt, Edmund caught a glimpse of the distress in Peter's eyes and sighed.

"Stop it," Edmund commanded, making sure he had Peter's complete attention. "Peter, you have to stop this."

Peter looked like he was going to deny that anything was wrong but one look at his brother's determined expression caused his shoulder's to slump.

"Today would have been the third anniversary of the Battle of Beruna," said Peter, haltingly. "You-"

Edmund's soft laughter stopped Peter's confession and caused him to look at his brother in confusion.

Edmund just shook his head as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked at his feet.

"Susan and I were so worried about keeping Lucy and Mr Tumnus distracted from the date," Edmund murmured, almost to himself. "And all this time we should have been keeping an eye on you."

Peter was grateful that his brother didn't see the surprised and somewhat embarrassed blush that he knew was heating his face.

"Doesn't it bother you at all?" asked Peter.

Edmund frowned in thought as he scuffed his toe on the floor. "No," he replied, slowly. "I'll never forget what happened then. And I never want to. Aslan once said its best not to dwell in the past." He looked back up at Peter. "I don't want you to suffer about what can't be changed. What ifs and maybes don't help. Trust me, I know."

"It's hard," admitted Peter.

"I know," agreed Edmund, quietly.

Peter sighed and after a moment, straightened his shoulders.

"Thanks, Ed," he smiled, sadly, nudging his shoulder against his brothers.

Edmund smiled and moved back under the shelter of the doorway.

"Come on, Peter, let's go back in," he suggested. "Before Su starts to worry."

Nodding, Peter went to follow his brother before stopping again.

"Is the coast clear?" asked Peter, with an alarmed look at all the mistletoe draping every exit.

Edmund grinned. "Don't worry; I'll get you back in one piece."

The End.


End file.
